Run On
by Winter Wonderlands
Summary: Kazuha hears about Kudo four times before actually meeting the guy. On the fifth time, She meets him, and is completely convinced that her original hypothesis of Heiji dating Kudo is suddenly true.


**HAHA HEY! Can you believe I don't update anything and only post new fics? I'm terrible, gomen. So! I have more Heishin for you here. Because I love them a bit too much.**

**I don't own detective conan. I never will. Kogoro would get so much more development if i did.**

* * *

**I**

Kazuha first hears about Kudo when she's staying over at Heiji's house in middle school. The skiing trip had just gotten over with, and Kazuha had wanted a nice relaxing sleepover with her best friend.

But, the words "nice" and "relaxing" don't really fit into Heiji's vocabulary.

"Look at this, Kazuha!" Heiji exclaims, falling back on his bed with thump. Kazuha sits in his desk chair, watching him. It's a bit cute to see him get so excited over another aspiring detective. (Her Crush burns strong at this point. Heiji was damn adorable to her.)

"Look at what?" She asks, and Heiji pushes the newspaper at her.

"Kudo's already helped out in some cases! His Mum is that actress or somethin', Yukino? Yukido? Somethin' with a Y!" Heiji explains, pointing at the picture of Yukiko Kudo. "An' his dad is that mystery writer, Yuusaku!" Heiji points at Yuusaku Kudo next, grinning. "Sometimes they solve some cases because Yuusaku is apparently a really real smart guy who worked with the police! Ain't that cool?! And Their kid, Kudo, worked with 'em on this case!" Heiji gushed, gripping the newspaper tightly.

"So have you, though." Kazuha tilted her head. "Both of our parents are on the police force, Heiji."

He brushed off her statement easily, staring at the picture of the two Kudo parents. "I'm gonna meet that kid, Kudo one day. I missed him on this skiin' trip. I'm gonna meet him!"

"What're ya gonna do?" Kazuha sneered. "Ask fer his autograph?"

Heiji blushed at that, very lightly. He had obviously been oblivious to his fanboying just a moment ago. "No, I'm gonna kick his ass in a deductin' battle! Just you watch!" Heiji stuck out his tongue toward Kazuha, who rolled her eyes.

"Yea', Yea. Let's watch a movie now, I'm tired of listenin' to ya." Kazuha waved her hand and Heiji snorted, but went to go grab a movie anyway.

* * *

**II**

The second time Kazuha hears Heiji talk about this Kudo character is at school. She had been lounging around by her desk, watching the clouds roll by.

Lunch hour was passing by really, really slowly.

She had been thinking about taking a nap to pass the time, when Heiji a couple of his other friends (Kendo club guys, she mentally noted.) walked into class room.

Heiji was talking exaggeratedly about something, his arms moving around with the words he said and he had a big smile to match the excited mood he put out.  
The Kendo friends he stood with watched him, listening to every word, and snorting a bit at all the movement Heiji was doing.

Kazuha knew he had to be talking about something he loved. He only moved around this much when he was talking about one of three things: Baseball, Detective work, or Kendo.

So which one was it?

Kazuha leaned back, trying to eavesdrop casually. (Why was she even eavesdropping? She knew Heiji better than any of them. She should just invite herself into the conversation.)

And that's when she heard it.

"Kudo solved a case In a plane!" Heiji had his hands in fists, shaking them excitedly by his sides. "Can ya believe it?! And Kudo did it all alone too!" Heiji unclenched his fists, grinning happily. He had stopped shaking them, and his hands clasped together to stop himself from moving so much.

Though, he was still bouncing slightly on the balls on his feet.

"Hattori-kun, are you Kudo's rival or their biggest fan?" A girl commented from nearby, overhearing the conversation. (It was hard not to, to be honest. It made listening in all the easier. Heiji was never quiet.)

Heiji frowned, crossing his arms. "Rival! What would give ya any other idea?"

Everyone laughed a bit at that. Poor Heiji just seemed confused.

"What? Did I say somethin' funny?"

* * *

**III**

"Welcome back, Heiji." Kazuha had smiled at Heiji when he had gotten back from Tokyo, though on the inside she was pissed. He had left without a word! Just a "Okay I'm going to Tokyo to find Kudo!" and he was gone!

"Ah, Kazuha..." Heiji grinned sheepishly, sensing the dangerous aura around her. "I-I'm, uh, home."

"And? How did it go?" Kazuha pressed.

Heiji switched from nervous to ecstatic within a second. "It went great! I met Kudo!" Heiji walked into his house with his head held high. "Yo, Mum! I'm home! Dad ain't here right?" Heiji called into the house, and Kazuha blinked. He had just walked right past her like it was nothing!

Like she wasn't about to kill him!

Did mentioning Kudo really make him so relaxed...?

Kazuha turned around to find Hattori's Mom smiling at her son, who was happily talking about Kudo.

"Aw, It was so great. Kudo beat me in a deduction battle, can you believe it?! Shows up at tha' last minute and shows me up completely! Kudo really said somethin' that struck a cord in me though..." Heiji rambled on and on and on about this Kudo Character for the rest of the day.

Kazuha stayed for dinner, where she heard more about Kudo and Kudo's disappearing act and how Kudo apparently almost died? (What was goin on there?)  
When Kazuha walked home, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Kudo was a _GIRL._ A girl Heiji had fallen _in love_ with!

Her jaw dropped, her pace picking up.

Hattori Heiji, actually experiencing THOSE emotions?! She had to see it to believe it.

That's when she devised the plan. The next time Heiji went to Tokyo, or invited them here...She was going to intervene.

She had to see this Kudo girl at least ONCE in her life. It was her duty as a best friend!

* * *

**IV**

Putting on her most intimidating look, Kazuha strode into the restaurant. She was finally getting her chance, She could finally talk to Kudo Girl about the whole best friends thing.

Walking behind Kudo-Girl (Why hasn't Heiji called her by her first name, anyway?) She noticed an out of place little boy next to her. Maybe it was her brother?  
Whatever, He wasn't part of the situation. Kazuha pulled out the stool next to the small glasses-wearing boy, and sat down.

"Oh, Um that's our friend's..." Kudo-Girl had started, looking a bit worried. Kazuha payed no mind, resting her chin on her hands.

"So. You must be Kudo." She started. Both the little boy and Kudo-Girl looked surprised by this statement, and Kazuha smirked a bit, looking at Kudo-Girl with her best "I-know-what-you-are" look. (She was mostly imitating what she saw on movies, but nobody had to know that.)

"Heiji talks about you a lot, you know." Kazuha continued, not noticing the little boy looking more and more stressed as she talked. "Someone just like you."

"Hattori-kun did...?" Kudo-Girl asked, looking confused.

_Ahh, So polite._ Kazuha thought, preparing her next sentences for this whole confrontation.

"Don't play dumb, miss. I already know EXACTLY what happened..." Kazuha kept going, looking down at the table.

"Ah N-No, Wait-" The little boy tried to interject, but Kazuha slammed her fist on the counter, leaning over the boy and into Kudo-Girl's face.

"Don't you dare lie! You must be that girl Heiji talks about, the one he met in Tokyo! THAT Kudo girl!" Kazuha frowned, trying to keep her voice down. She breifly noticed a middle aged guy giving her a look that said "Are-you-stupid-or-something", while Kudo-Girl blinked and said:

"Um, You're wrong about that..."

Kazuha snorted, standing up. "I can tell ya something right now." She said with a smirk, "I've always been Heiji's friend, and we've had a bond of steel since the past! If yer trying to make a pass at him, Yer gonna have to go through me first!" Kazuha held up a fist, looking determined.

Her moment was shining, she was in the limelight and she was winning...

"Oh, Kazuha? What're ya doin' here?"

Kazuha froze.  
Shit.

Kazuha's moment was ruined in that time with Heiji's loud laughter after she explained.

"Aw, come on, Kazuha! Don't make me laugh!" Heiji chuckled still, having left over giggles. "Kudo is a guy, a guy."

Kazuha blinked. A guy..? But if for sure sounded like Heiji was in love with Kudo!

"That girl right there is Kudo's girlfriend." Heiji grinned at the girl, named Ran (Not Kudo-Girl.).

Ran had blushed, and strangely, so had the kid. Kazuha barely saw it, but it looked like the child had kicked Heiji lightly under the counter.

Kazuha couldn't put her finger on it, but something was strange about this...

* * *

**V**

Actually meeting Kudo wasn't really anything like she expected. He wasn't that interesting or that exciting.  
To be honest, he seemed very stoic and bland. He had a pretty simple appearance, too. Brownish black hair, blue eyes, really really pale...The only thing really standing out was the strange cowlicks he had.

The cowlicks made her wonder when he saw a brush last.

She had no idea what Heiji, or even Ran for that matter, saw in this guy. For one thing he was untrustworthy, abandoning sweet, sweet Ran without a word and only phone calls, and then just ignoring her for the whole case. He was kind of a gigantic asshole, in her opinion.

She would never say that outloud, though. His ego looked like it could be very easily deflated.

Although Kudo himself wasn't that interesting or nice, Heiji and Kudo interacting was...strange to watch.

They worked so well together, it almost seemed like they belonged next to each other.

Heiji contrasted Shinichi in so many ways, personality and appearance wise. Heiji was a little bit taller than Shinichi, with more upper body muscles. Shinichi seemed shorter than he did in pictures Kazuha was shown after the whole Ran incident, and had great leg muscles from what she could see.

Heiji's skin was dark, and Shinichi's skin was pale. It seemed just so...strangely fitting when Shinichi pressed against Heiji's arm and they just looked so right next to eachother.

Kazuha watched with piqued curiosity as they leaned together to look at evidence, smiling a bit when Kudo finished a sentence for Heiji and Heiji punched him in the arm lightly, grinning, commenting on how good Shinichi was at this.

Their personalities complimented eachother. Heiji, loud, blunt, honest Heiji. Always wearing a smile, never really had a care in the world. Extremely accident prone.

Shinichi. She had only seen him smirk a bit so far. He was quiet, mostly honest, but looked like he was holding a secret. What was it? She wasn't ever going to know.

He at least looked like he didn't get shot on every case he went on.

Watching the two move around the scene and point things to one another made Kazuha realize something as time went on.

She was right.

A bigger smiled plastered onto her face as she leaned against the wall, Shinichi and Heiji close to solving the case. She had seen the look Heiji had given Shinichi when his back was turned.

She was right about Heiji's feelings.  
It just wasn't a girl that he had fallen in love with.

* * *

**this was hellish to format for , considering i moved it from tumblr to ao3 to here ugH but yeah! hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
